1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound generator and, more particularly, to a sound generator used in a cycle for a child.
2. Description of Related Art
There exists a cycle having a sound generator that sounds when a child sitting on the cycle reclines against a seatback thereof. With reference to FIG. 7, such a seatback (80) typically has a foam portion (82) housing therein a bellow (81) with a whistle fitted to an opening thereof. When the child rests against the seatback (80) the bellow (81) is compressed causing air to flow out therefrom via the whistle and thus generating an amusing sound. When the child moves away from the seatback (80), the process is reversed.
Although the sound generator is amusing, it has the following disadvantages:
1. not very positive in actuation: PA1 2. discomfort:
Because the bellow (81) is disposed in the seatback (80) at a certain portion, it is unlikely that children of different heights will recline on the seatback (80) exactly at this portion.
Because the seatback (80) is not homogeneous, it is not comfortable for the child reclining thereagainst.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide an improved sound generator for the cycle to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.